


Wishful Thinking

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Adam enjoys his BL, Alternate Universe - Game Developer, Boyang loves spiderman, Breakfast, Gen, Ice Adolescence (Yuri!!! on Ice), Images from competition, Javier is a flirt, Movie time, Nathan cries on the movie, Olympics reference, Out of Character, The day offscene, Yuri!!! on Ice References, Yuzuru enjoys teasing Shoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: After a lot of working on the game, both of them have a day off. But for some reason, he can’t help but dream about something about from another life and explore the days off of the Art department off the office.





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> This is a sequel of 'It should have benn you,' You can say this will end things. This pretty much on my mind for awhile so I want to finish it so I can write other fics. 
> 
> Also, This fanfic is purely fictional and none of their actions does not reflect in real time.

Title: Wishful Thinking

Summary: After a lot of working on the game, both of them have a day off. But for some reason, he can’t help but dream about something about from another life and explore the days off of the Art department off the office.

Rating: T

 

_After my last spin, I took one last pose. The moment the music reaches its end, the crowd roared in applause and the deafening cries and cheers. I let the moment passed by and took an ounce of my breath. I did my performance, but my mind went blank._

_I took a few bows to the audience as the audience throw various gifts on the ice._

_‘Huh? Stuff toys? Flowers?’ I wonder as I pick one stuff toy on the ice._

_I skate off the ice and put my blade guard on my skates. I then hugged some older lady in front of me._

_‘That was an amazing performance! I knew you can do it!’_

_‘Huh? Do I know her?’ I asked myself and just decided to smile at the older woman and then led me to a bench._

_\---_

Patrick gasped and woke up from that unusual dream. He rubs the sand off his eyes. When he was about to prepare to go to work. He checks the reminder on his phone reading ‘It’s the day off, you goof.’ He is very organized when it comes to his work but sometimes he forgets to distinguished what’s work or not. He decided to shower up, put some clothes on, decided to do some grocery shopping. But mostly for Javier, since he knew about Javier’s habits tends to work at night so often that he ends up sleeping through his days off.

He locks the door of his house. But he couldn’t help but think about his dream. _‘Me? As a skater?’_

“Psh…so stupid,” Patrick dismissed the thought and started his day.

\---

Meanwhile at Javier’s apartment

Javier was passed asleep on his bed, his curtains almost closed to prevent any sunlight passing through. Then he heard his doorbell rings a few times. He turns to his bed hopefully that whoever was ringing would just go away but the door bells persisted forcing Javier to get off his bed.

He opens the door with the chain in placed to find Patrick on the door, “Are you still asleep?” He raised the bag of grocery he bought. “Open the door and I’ll whip you something up,”

After a bit of persuading and a cup of coffee, Patrick let himself in. He didn’t waste time but to grab an apron from Javier’s kitchen. “You don’t have to do that,” Javier mumbles with his lips on his ‘I heart Espana’ mug.

“Well, if you can’t take care of yourself then someone has to,” Patrick turns the tap on.

_Ten Minutes Later_

Patrick cooked up a Canadian breakfast: two slices of toast, two sunny-side up eggs, three slices of bacon, three pancakes slobbered with butter and maple syrup with a side of orange juice and coffee for him and a Spanish breakfast: Breakfast frittata with Manchego, Spanish hot chocolate with churros, and Café con Leche for Javier.

Javier took a slice of frittata and pops it in his mouth. The burst of flavor popping in his mouth with a slight texture from potatoes and onions. “It’s good,”

Javier chuckled at Javier’s one word comment, “Thank you,” Javier slices another piece of frittata.

Patrick took a slice of bacon in his mouth and couldn’t help but think about his dream last night. He put down his fork. “Hey,”

“Yo?” Javier muffled with a mouthful of frittata.

“Ever think about something when we’re at another life?” Javier stops eating and stares at Patrick. Javier knew where this is coming. This is one of Patrick what if questions again.

“What do you mean?” Javier took a sip from his coffee.

“I had a dream of I was a figure skater competing at the Olympics and I finish a performance and given a standing ovation,” Patrick describes his dream while slipping a sip of his OJ. “I won a silver medal,” That made Javier blew a coffee at his left side.

Patrick reaches for a napkin and goes to Javier’s side who was coughing coffee. “You okay?”

Javier coughed a bit, “I’m fine. But You? A silver medal, you’re kidding right?”

Patrick felt insulted at Javier’s comment, “Hey! I can win a medal!”

“Yeah, sure you do!” Javier rolls his eyes in sarcasm.

“Says a Spanish man who is single and is still a virgin,” Patrick retaliates back which made Javier gasped exasperatedly.

“You take that back!” Javier narrowed his glare and stood up from his chair.

“Watch me!”

“It’s on, you Yak!” Both men began wrestling at the kitchen. Javier had the advantage while Patrick fights back only to pin Javier at the wall.

“Time out!” Patrick calls time out.

“What?”

“Can we eat first? I don’t want to mess your apartment,”

“Agreed,” Both men raced to the table and eat breakfast briskly.

\---

There was Marvel Fan convention in town. The opening was two hours from now and a long line at the entrance. The people are eagerly waiting for comics, collectibles, people dressed up in superheroes. But there was one man who was a hit in the convention. It was someone who was dressed like Spider-man on Spider-man Homecoming. Doing poses and performing backflip and summersaults, he was a hit.

After the event opening, the man in Spiderman costume was spent along with a guy carrying two backpacks. “I told you not to do stunts before the event opens.” The man scolds him.

“Yeah, but…” The man rips his mask revealing Boyang in the costume. “How can I not be Spiderman if I don’t do backflips?”

“I don’t know what’s next? You jump off the building and shoot webs?” The man said sarcastically which made Boyang rolled his eyes. “Common, dude. You’re not Spiderman nor Ladybug you’re an animator.”

“Fine, I won’t do it again,” Boyang gave up and promised not to do stunts. “Sometimes you do save my life, Misha,”

“I do what I can,” Misha walks beside Boyang with arms sling around him. “Let’s say you and I just enjoy the convention,”

“Couldn’t agree more.”

\---

At the Chen Household, Nathan is on his gaming office. A controller on his hand, headphones with a microphone on his face and near his computer is a bag of Cheetos and Mountain Dew.

He is doing some livestream playing the new Spider-man game while the chat is talking about the upcoming game from Milagros.

“Okay, we have 5000 bits from Memowstics947, Thank you for the bits,” He looks at the attached message. “’Do you think the sequel of the Milagros would be cooler?’” He read the question attached. Nathan ponders on the question. He was told not to spill any confidential information about the game.

“Who knows Meowstic?” Nathan answered half-heartedly. While trying to get hit by the Vulture and Shocker’s combo attack. “But from what the interviews said and chosen few who got to play the game early, It will be a good game: I heard from the interviewers; They loved Ninja’s and Zorro’s aquatic mode,” Nathan said which made the chat go wild. Filled with anticipation, anxiety and few who were pissed. He really wants to show his fans about Javier’s designed on Ninja’s and Zorro’s Ice mode; Yuzuru’s idea of turning their suits into something that of a figure skater’s costume. But that would breach of confidentiality.

Nathan stares at the clock near him, He made him realize that he has a get together with a friend of his, “Okay, guys I’m going to cut this stream short for today because I have business to attend to. Thank you guys for tuning in this week’s livestream. I’ll let this cut scene finish and call it a stream. See you guys again for next week’s livestream. Bye,” He waves at his audience and turns off the webcam, he lets the game show its cut scene, and he saves the game and turns off the recording.

Nathan’s phone just rang. He stares at his phone receiving a message from Vincent. ‘U better hurry or I’m leaving you,’

Nathan text back, ‘Let me shower. Meet u at movies at 10.’ After sending the message, he went to the bathroom to get ready.

\---

Meanwhile at Rippon’s household

Adam was wearing a headphone while working on something on his laptop. He found something amusing and lets out a chuckle. After a while, he resumes surfing on the net until he saw something…erotic. He covers his mouth to prevent any more laughs from escaping. His boyfriend stares at him along with their cat did nothing but sighed.

\---

“I wonder how are my friends spend their days off,” Yuzuru fixes his hair in front of a mirror. He stares at the wall clock, “Crap, I’m gonna be late, I’m leaving now!” He said to his mom and leaves his house.

Yuzuru was waiting for his friend Shoma in front of the mall.

 _‘It’s been awhile since I hung out with Shoma-kun!’_ Yuzuru thoughts feeling jittery. It’s been a month since he started working at Eagle Jump and at the same time, Shoma started his first year in college. Shoma invited Yuzuru to see the new Yuri on Ice movie ‘Adolescence’, _‘He did complain about his height in college that most of the students thought he was a middle schooler. He did mention about his cheeks are sore from the constant pinching,’_ Yuzuru thought about Shoma’s constant whining. _‘Don’t tell me! Because of his size that he has been having a hard time getting friends…’_

“Yuzu! Thanks for waiting!” A short man who waves to his standing friend.

Yuzuru instantly clasped his hands on Shoma’s hands, “Shoma! Don’t worry, big brother Yuzuru will make everything better!” He grabs his shorter friend and caresses him like a kitten.

“Eh…” Shoma didn’t know how to react on that.

Both men are inside the elevator heading to the movies. Yuzuru filled him on the reason why he suddenly hugged him.

“Eh? Me no friend? I’m offended!” Shoma pouts at Yuzuru’s petty reason.

“I’m sorry,”

“Of course, I have tons of friends! I just invited you for today because I know you’re having a hard time making a friend at work,” Shoma knew about Yuzuru’s new time at work and feeling left out.

“Aww…Aren’t you a considerate little kitten,” Yuzuru gushed at his friends while pinching Shoma’s cheeks.

The short man smacks Yuzuru’s hands off his cheeks. “Ow. Quit pinching me! The girls at my school are always pinching me why add the pain!” He rubs his sore cheeks, hopefully, the cheeks aren’t too red.

The elevator clicks open. “Common, let’s get our ticket. Wouldn’t want to miss on the good seats,” Shoma left the elevator and Yuzuru follows from behind.

At the Movie ticket booth, both Yuzuru and Shoma are in the counter purchasing their tickets. “Okay…One adult and… One student,” The older man said with one finger in the air. Shoma flinched at Yuzuru’s choice.

“No! Make that two adults!” Shoma immediately corrected that the clerk.

“Umm…Which is it, sir?” The ticket clerk repeats.

“One adult ticket and one student ticket,” Yuzuru repeats his choice which made Shoma flabbergasted.

After purchasing their tickets with Shoma left pouting. “Common, just take advantage of the lower price,” He hands him the student ticket which he still took regardless.

“It’s not fair, considering both of us are practically at the same age and you’re just taller than me.” Shoma points out the obvious both of them are considered adults with their age, the difference being that Shoma is just so short, people will mistaken him as a high school student or worst as a middle school student.

Yuzuru felt guilty about giving him a student ticket, “Okay then, how about both of us pay the tickets equally?” He proposed about making things a bit equally.

“Fine, I’ll pay a bit more for you,” Shoma accepts Yuzu’s deal. Shoma then stares at the popcorn. “Popcorn!” Shoma runs to the snack bar and Yuzuru simply sighs and follows him from behind.

Yuzuru stares at the snack bar menu, next to it was selective popcorn flavors, “There’s salt flavored, cheese flavored…” His eyes caught attention, “…limited time only Coca-Cola flavored?” Yuzuru grimaced at how that would taste like.

Yuzuru stares at Shoma with his eyes sparkling in childish wonder, “That sounds delicious…” His mouth waters at the thought.

“Eh, really?” He returns his attention to the cashier. “One salt-flavored popcorn and medium melon soda please,” The cashier nodded and proceeded to do the order.

“How boring~” Shoma snickers at Yuzuru’s vanilla order.

After receiving their order, Shoma took a bite of his Coca-Cola popcorn and Yuzuru stares at Shoma’s grimaced face. “The Coca-Cola one is so surgary, I want to die,” He grimaces on how much sugar is on his mouth, which it’s like melting his teeth.

“The name is a dead giveaway, Shoma,” Yuzuru reminded him which made Shoma groans at the sugary popcorn.

“Everyone!” A voice which caught Yuzuru and Shoma along with the others movie goers. “Every teenager who purchases the tickets to see ‘Adolescence’ will get a limited time acrylic keychain of teenage Victor, ” The employee holds one key chain on his right while a bag full of keychains on his other. “Now, why don’t we go in an orderly-” The employee didn’t get to finish while ravenous fangirls and fanboys charged him while they desperately get their hands on the collectible keychain.

Yuzuru stares at the chaos being stirred. “All that for a keychain? Isn’t that a bit much-” Yuzuru was cut off when Shoma shoves his snack tray at him.

“I’m going in!” Shoma pulls his sleeves and does the sign of the cross. “Banzai!!” He charges in and dives through the crowd.

After a few minutes of hair pulling, security guards were called in. Both men are inside the theater, Yuzuru stares at the acrylic keychain that Shoma managed to snag one for him. “You know Shoma, you didn’t have to get me one,”

“Well. I did invite you to the movie so I felt obliged,” Shoma said as he winces in pain on his upper arm. It was a good thing Yuzuru manage to sneak pass by the guards. Because of the chaos, some of the movie goers were asked to leave. Though he sometimes can be a handful during high school, he is reliable when you need them.

“Anyways, what’s this movie about anyway?” Yuzuru asked out of curiosity about the film.

“Right, it’s a prequel of the anime; Yuri on Ice. It’s about a Russian Figure Skater on his adolescence; hence the title. Whereas his journey to become from an ordinary skater to a living legend. But in the anime: a Japanese skater who was on the brink of whether to continue to skate or just retire. Until the skater whom he idolizes so much, went all the way to Japan and proclaimed that he will coach him to victory. ” The younger friend summarizes the entirety of the anime that was really in. Yuzuru finds it quite appealing to a movie about figure skating.

“Sounds like a really interesting movie,”

“I’m sure of it!”

While waiting for the movie and the seats are near to be a full house. “Also, I’m glad that you came today,”

“Eh, why?”

“Because if any of my friends think I’m into anime, they’ll just treat me as a high schooler,”

“So, you were aware of it,”

“Believe me, Yuzu. My friends can be…critical,”

Yuzuru opens his mouth to ask him but decided against it. He can imagine what the scenario would be if he ever met one of Shoma’s friends. He shudders at the thought of it and continues munching on his popcorn.

“Also, how about your co-workers? Are they interested in anime or are they just interested in just games?” Shoma asked curiously about Yuzuru’s coworkers.

Yuzuru ponders a bit and threw a piece of popcorn on his mouth. “Well, there is this one guy, who is really into comics and anime. His place practically littered with action figures,” He remembers while chewing.

“Eh? On the company desk?”

“Trust me, he is practically a collector.”

“I bet he is right here now,”

“Impossible…” Both men giggle at the thought which made Nathan sneeze who was sitting about four rows above Shoma and Yuzuru.

Yuzuru digs through the popcorn container and found the container littered with unpopped kernels. “Oh, I’m out,”

“You’re too fast,” Shoma brings his half empty popcorn, “Here have some of mine,”

“Really?” Yuzuru was about to grab some popcorn.

“Though it may get you fat,” Yuzuru froze at the thought and pulls away.

“No thanks,”

“Huh, why?”

“It’s fine!”

The theater is getting dimmed down as the projector is being opened. After an hour of the movie. Both Yuzuru and Shoma are practically in tears.

_‘I know it’s not much but I’m gonna do my best for tomorrow…It’s a good luck charm,’ the silver haired man eyes widen in surprise which the black haired man was simply blushing._

_The silver haired man grabs the men. ‘All right, I have something you won’t even have to think about.’  The man stares at him. ‘Tomorrow, show me the skating that you can honestly say you liked best.’ The silver-haired slips the other ring on his ring finger. The other man was on the verge of tears and stares at the ring._

_The silver-haired man smiles at him with the promise and the good luck charm he bought. ‘Yeah,’_

\---

The theater light sign just closed as many theater goers left with smiles on their face while others were still dripping in tears. Apart from the crowd, Shoma and Yuzuru were still shedding in tears.

Shoma was still wiping tears of his face, “That was just amazing~” His face was still red from the crying.

“I can’t believe I’m still crying after that,” Yuzuru stares at the acrylic keychain, “I still can’t believe after all those wins he still felt empty,” He said staring at the character keychain. Yet he knew that was all the hard work and sacrifice he’d been through.

Shoma stares at his taller friend still thinking about the movie, “Okay, that movie was a bit endearing and a bit relatable,”

“That’s good to hear,” Shoma smiles at his friend.

Meanwhile another pair of friend left the room. “Man, Nathan are you still crying over that film?” A taller man whines about his friend overly emotional status.

“Can’t you blame me?” Nathan is still sobbing over the movie. “I rarely cry over movies but this guy is just so empty despite being so artistically beautiful on ice!” He blows his nose while the taller friend just pity pets him on the back.

Shoma and Yuzuru were near the movie gift shop. The shelves were filled limited-time merchandise of the movie _‘Adolescent’_ Almost all of the merchandise were left less than ten pieces left, _‘That movie was great maybe I should buy at least a poster or a booklet,’_   He stares at the cut-out character of Victor near him. _‘Maybe I’ll buy one if Shoma isn’t looking,’_

“Yuzu, aren’t you gonna buy anything?” Shoma asked while holding a T-shirt, poster, booklet, acrylic stand, and others merchandise that he can carry.

 _‘How blunt!’_ Yuzuru smiles sadly. _‘Maybe I’ll buy one when Shoma left,’_

“Why are you sulking?”

“Put a sock on it! Anyway, what are you gonna buy?” Yuzuru points at the merchandise that Shoma’s holding.

“Poster, Soundtrack, T-shirt, Acrylic stand, and some few character keychains! Though that’s what I want to buy but a friend asked me to buy one each, and the only think I can afford is a poster and an acrylic stand,” He returns the a few extra merchandise on the shelf.

“You know, I got my first pay few days ago. Want me to lend you some?” Yuzuru offers which made Shoma smile like a kid in a candy store. Then Shoma snaps from the thought. “No thanks, lending money from a friend can use future friendship constraints,” He politely declines at Yuzuru’s offer.

“Fine. I’m still glad that you still value our friendship over some money,” Yuzuru is somewhat relieved of Shoma’s answer.

“OF course, even I were on your spot…Though I wanted the merch though…” Shoma pouts while still thinking about the goods.

“Eh, didn’t you say that it will ruin our friendship?” He smirks at the pouting Shoma.

“I won’t let that happened!”

_Few Months Later_

Eagle Jump is very busy with their game and the deadline of the master game is approaching. It was a time to hire some part-timers for debugging. Also that time was summer vacation meaning free from school but not summer homework. By Yuzuru’s surprise: Shoma applied to be a debugger to surprise Yuzuru but the programmer: Tessa Virtue caught Shoma for snooping around the office and mistook him as a corporate spy. Few weeks have passed, Shoma got bored of doing the same thing every day, play the game, write the bugs and glitches, and report it to their Supervisor. Well, the pay was good so it was worth the time. A little few mishaps made Shoma was forced to work close with Tessa to make sure he works properly.

Meanwhile at the Graphic Department: Yuzuru was doing overtime for doing final touches for the civilians, Nathan was busy creating black butterflies’ a.k.a the akumas, Adam was finalizing the 3D models of the characters and Boyang was animating the new transformations sequences and the new elemental powers that they’re implementing. Though it was a lot of work, Patrick’s scheduling manages to get the whole team back on track and a few weekends they have to work in to prevent any delays. There was one time that Patrick got sick and Javier had to leave early to take care of him despite Patrick’s protest but knowing him, Javier can’t let Patrick work too hard and collapse during the crunch time.

Another day when the media came to the company for insiders look for the upcoming ‘Milagros’ sequel. Promotional art for gaming magazines, interviews for the game media like IGN; but the main focus of the interview was the brains of the game itself: Javier Fernandez who had the original idea for the Milagros. Javier wasn’t thrilled about being interviewed, let alone dressing fancy with his clothing that Patrick picked out for him. After a bit of persuasion, Javier gave in and decided to trust Patrick’s fashion choice. Yuzuru admits that Javier looks _so_ handsome in tuxedo let alone with glasses on. Patrick and Scott manage to sneak a few pics off him. Javier hopes that no one will **ever** see that side of him.

A week before the final release; the art department was little less busy. Javier was drawing on his Surface Pro about something else.

“Javier-san, I manage to fix all character model errors,” Yuzuru reports with a clipboard that list of all errors that the programming department sent to him.

“Good job,” Javier turns to Yuzuru, “All we have to do is let the programming team do the debugging,”

“But still…I really can’t believe where close to the master deadline. It’s seems so peaceful…you know like every day,” Yuzuru looks around in the art department. Nathan was playing some game on his phone, Boyang was playing Red Dead Redemption 2, and Adam was drawing something with his drawing pad.

“We have Patrick’s schedule management to thank.” Patrick noticed Javier was talking to him and Yuzuru. “Also, usually the graphic artists job is done before the other department is,” Javier explains how it works and he sympathize with the programming department, because their job was the hardest and will determine the game’s sales. It wouldn’t matter if the game was buggy, nobody wants to play a buggy game.

Patrick couldn’t help but snicker, “Man, it looks like the calm before the storm,”

Yuzuru and Javier were shock to hear that from his mouth. “Hey now, don’t say that!” Javier swivels to his chair and resumes his drawing.

Yuzuru sneaks a peek of what Javier was drawing, “What are you drawing?”

“Hey now, it’s not finished yet!” Javier turns his monitor to prevent from Yuzuru from guessing.

“Why not?!”

“I made like 6 drawings and I haven’t colored it yet. Don’t worry, I’ll show it to you guys when I’m done.” Yuzuru couldn’t help but pout at Javier’s stingy attitude.

\---

The day of the deadline has arrived. It’s about three in the morning and the entire office was light up. Yuzuru stares at the clock from his booth “Its 3am in the morning and all the light are on,” Yuzuru observes the eerily silence and the tense atmosphere. He was the only one left on the art department while Adam and the others went home early. Yuzuru was in Javier and Patrick’s booth while Javier was still on his Surface Pro sketching ahead.

“Well, it’s the deadline of the game and their all tired,” Javier said while still sketching on his computer. After few final strokes and pulls away his tablet pen. “Their, all done.”

Yuzuru notices that Javier is done sketching on his laptop. “You’re done? What about work?”

“Don’t worry, this is my personal PC. I was told not touch anything.” He sets down the pen.

“It’s finally finished!”

The older man closed his eyes looking back at the days of struggle, “Time flows slowly yet moves so fast,”

“Yet I’ve only been here for the past six months,”

“But you fit in just fine with the others.”

Then Yuzuru looks at Javier’s laptop and his drawings. “Is this the one you were drawing?” Yuzuru stares at the drawing. It was drawing of him competing at Figure Skating: It was posed fit for a champion. A Japanese inspired costume:

 

“Wow, couldn’t help but admire your work,” Yuzuru was enamored by Javier’s drawing of him as a skater.

“I couldn’t help but picture you in a Japanese inspired costume,” Javier has a particular image in his head as an Olympic champion. “You just had that drive that feeling you have on every detail in your work. I’m sure you will be an amazing character designer someday,”

Yuzuru couldn’t help at blush at Javier’s compliment, “Really?”

“I do,” Javier simply nodded and turns to his computer, “You know, I’ve also drew the other character design team as skaters, Want to see them?” He asked which made Yuzuru’s eyes sparkle in curiosity.

 After a few clicks on his laptop, he shows Boyang Jin as a skater.

 

“Oh~” The young adult saw Javi’s drawing of Boyang in just spot on. From the movement, the expression and everything. “I can imagine him doing some sort of Star Wars kind of vibe,”

Javier flinched on how Yuzuru was spot on. “Yeah, I guess,”

“Yuzu!” Shoma then enters the booth. “It’s 3 am yet I’m still wide awake! Must be the power of bull!?”

Javier knew what Shoma was talking about when he mentions bull, “Red Bull isn’t really that strong a drink you know,”

“No, he meant we talk the demon lord kind,” Yuzuru corrected him which made Javier dumbfounded.

“I won’t ask,” The older man decided not to ask anymore. Shoma looks at the laptop seeing that Javier drew. “Wow! Isn’t that Boyang-san as a figure skater?”

“Yeah, I just finished what I’ve been drawing two weeks ago. In fact, I’ve also draw you.” Javier clicks another image of his drawing. It’s now his drawing of Shoma.

“Wow! I look so cool in that pose,” Shoma began imitating the pose of the picture which made Yuzuru and Javier snicker a bit.

“I imagine you to be a mature, up style beat when performing so I decided to draw you performing a mature program,” Shoma was enamored on how Javier draw him. 

“Yet you couldn’t help but complain about your height and your baby face,” Yuzuru snickers which made Shoma pouts like a child.

“Nobody asked you!” Shoma berates at Yuzuru for that insult.

“Looks like everyone is here!” The adult’s stares when Boyang, Nathan, Adam, Patrick and Scott enters the booth.

“Guys, I thought you went home early,” Yuzuru asked his three co-workers.

“Not really, we were just making some snacks and coffee for the programming team.” Nathan explains a bit for their sudden absence. His eyes then travels on Javier’s computer. The young adult moves a bit towards Javier’s computers.

“Whoa. Javier-san did you drew this?” Nathan points at the laptop to which the Spanish man nodded as an answer.

Nathan admires on how detailed Javier’s drawing is of Shoma from the costumes, the details of the beads and how cool-looking Shoma is. “I usually do commissions online when I was in high school when I needed extra money. Also,” Javier clicks on the trackpad revealing another drawing but this time it was Nathan. "I made a drawing of you Nathan,"

 

“Whoa,” Everyone at the cubicle marveled softly without disturbing anyone in the office.

“Wow, Nathan you look you definitely mean business on the ice,” Boyang points the serious yet fun emotion on the ice.

“That costume definitely suits you Nathan,” Patrick observes at while imagining Nathan in that costume.

Nathan blushes at the compliment while Adam couldn’t help but stare at his younger coworker. Javier then clicks on the trackpad of another picture but this time it’s Adam on ice. Everyone blushed on the sight of the picture, let alone Javier’s choice of Adam’s costume is a more of a see through with a lot of rhinestones that form an intricate pattern.

Adam then moves to the laptop and stares at Javier’s work, “Hmm…” The older man hummed and stares at Javier and give him a thumbs up which made Javier smile.

“Why would did you like the costume?” Yuzuru asked carefully at Adam. “Isn’t it a bit too…slutty?” He said carefully without offending him.

“Not really. It actually suits me.” Everyone was blown away with Adam’s response. “I’d like to call…my brand,” Adam smiles seductively which made Yuzuru and Shoma’s spine tingle. All of them at the art department, Adam was really serious worker and rarely shows his smile even at joyous times, but seeing him smile and flirting at the same time is a rare treat. Adam then returns back to his poker face and luckily for Scott manages to catch a picture of Adam flirtatious smile. “Here is the last one,” Javier clicks on another picture but this time it’s Patrick on ice. 

“Wow, Patrick you look really beautiful on ice,” Yuzuru is at awe on how gentle Patrick’s expression was on the picture.

“Yeah,” Boyang agrees while Adam nods.

Patrick stares in awe on how he got his face and how simple the costume is which made him blush. He really did believe on how beauty can be interpreted through movements and how elegance can be delivered. He stares at Javi who a small smile on his face while staring at his laptop, must be with how much hard work he put on his drawings.

“Hey guys, can I have a moment with Javier alone?” Patrick asked them a favor.

After the other character designers left, Shoma and Yuzuru were free to go after performing final checking and they should be ready to submit their master game by dawn. After Shoma and Yuzuru have their leave, Javier and Patrick are left alone in the cubicle. Patrick took his usual sit on his chair near to Javier.

“You made these three months ago, didn’t you?” After their spat about him being a skater, it did come to mind about his drawings.

“Well, after our little spat it made me think is all,” The Spanish man stares at his screen. “I look up some real time skaters online and match some of our co-workers that suits them. I figured you will be more a man yet never betray such beauty,” Javier continues as he caresses Patrick’s face which made him blush. “A skater who was not afraid to show his elegance, as if your body is making music. If I weren’t asexual, I would fallen my heels for you, querido,” Patrick can feel his breathe hitched when Javier mentioned a Spanish word he is very aware.

“Javi…” Patrick whispered under his breathe. He couldn’t help but wonder if he actually had.

“Gay~” The unwanted voice broke the mood. Both men stared at the man who had an elbow on top of the cubicle.

“Godamnit! Eric! You always know how to spoil the mood!” Patrick whines the man who knew how to spoil the mood. Eric Radford, the one who composes the music, soundtrack and sound effects for the game. A close colleague yet he enjoys teasing Patrick for giggles but a reliable guy to count on.

“Common, Patrick.” Eric “Can’t a guy enjoys his daily teasing of you? Or should I say Wai-” He was interrupted when a letter opener was thrown near his face. Eric lost his color when he felt the cool metal near his skin.

“Eric, there is one cardinal rule that you must never break,” Javier reminds him while closing his laptop. “Never. Call. Him. _That_.” He enunciates per words on how severe that Eric brought upon.

Eric was driven to the wall until Patrick then reaches the nearest sharp object he could grab which was cutter on points it at his crotch while his left arm pins his throat, “Dare call me that again or I will cut your dick off and send it to your fiancée as a dildo, capiche?” Patrick maintains a smile but Eric can clearly understood that was a threat but he knew under that smile, he was very, very angry.  

“Yes sir,” Eric said in a high pitched voice.

Patrick leans closer to Eric’s ear and whispered something that made Javier’s curiosity. His colleague immediately loss his color and slumps to the floor. Patrick then grabs the letter opener lodge to the wall and returns the sharp objects to his cup holder.

“What did you say to him?” Javier asked about what Patrick whispered to Eric.

“Do you really want to know?” said Patrick with a raised eyebrow. Javier can still see a bit of hostility on his eyes.

“Never mind.”

“Good,” Patrick noticed that Javier closed his laptop and packing his things up. “You going home now?”

“Yeah. As soon as the master game is submitted, I’m going home.”

“Oh,”

“Also, if you want a copy of the art I made, I can send it to you.”

“Thanks, Javi.”

Javier just simply nodded while fixing things and knowing they’re gonna leave soon, the Canadian began fixing his things. But little did they know there was an owl-shape like ornament watching their every move. But knowing a certain someone putting a cute ornament that is inconspicuously spying on them and is very pleased on the scene. Adam was livestream the entire scene through his phone and he has so much content to make. He couldn't contain his snickers of how juicy the scene it was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the fanfic. Also the images shown are my personal favorite skating costumes. It's a shame that I jumped at this fandom too late since Patrick Chan declares his retirement. I wish him good luck to whatever path he chose. 
> 
> Also, if your curious about Milagros game, Think of Miraculous Ladybug and the PS4 Marvel's Spiderman combined and all characters are the skating guys. I might make a fanfic of it, if i'm motivated enough.
> 
> Comments, Suggestions and Constructive Criticism is much appreciated.


End file.
